Honeymoon
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: Sequel to "Reunited." Zoe and Max have a honeymoon at home. Soppy, cheeky, hopefully funny and most definitely a T!
1. Chapter 1

Honeymoon

 **A/N**

 **So this is a sequel to "Reunited", it picks up a few weeks afterwards. Multi chapter :-)**

 **Cheeky, hopefully funny, probably soppy, and most definitely a T!**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**

"I'm so exhausted." Zoe sighed.

She and Max were cuddled up on the chair in his cupboard. Zoe had come up half an hour ago, she felt like going to sleep.

"Well, why don't we take some time off then?" The porter asked.

"Oh, I'm not sure... They need me here, I just need a day off and I'll be fine." Zoe insisted.

"Zoe, you really do need a rest." Max said.

His wife sighed again. "I guess it's the last couple of months catching up with me." She closed her eyes.

Max rubbed her back gently and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Probably. I think that we should have 2 weeks off, we didn't have a honeymoon after all." He suggested.

"That would be nice." Responded the consultant, warming to the idea . Work had been manic recently, the couple hadn't had any time to just enjoy each other and to be in solely each other's company.

"We're taking two weeks' leave, effective immediately." Zoe decided, detaching herself from him and standing up.

"What about Connie?*

"She's been saying how stressed I've been, she's actually encouraged me to take some time off." Zoe said. "Come on!"

A while later...

"So two weeks?" Asked Connie.

"Yes, effective immediately." Responded Zoe.

"Well, I have been saying that you need a break..."

"Yes, Max and I are also counting it as our honeymoon, even though we're not actually jetting off anywhere."

"I'm going to grant you both leave." Connie said with a smile. "You both deserve it, especially after what you've gone through. Although I'm not best pleased with your husband for leaving early, I'll let him off, I'm sure that he's planning something special for you." She said with a knowing smile.

Zoe blushed. "I had no idea- you didn't ruin the surprise, though." She answered, standing up. "Thank you, Connie."

Zoe's phone buzzed as a text came through. It was from Max. "Hey Spiderman, as much as I'd love to be at work with you, I'm preparing everything for tonight- and a little surprise for you tomorrow. I love you, so much, and I'll see you soon. Love, your husband. Xxx."

The consultant smiled down at the screen like a teenager. "I'm looking forward to it ;) see you later, it can't come quickly enough! Love you too, a lot. Z xxxx"

"Zoe?" Rita tried to catch her attention.

"Yes, I'm here. What have we got?"

A few hours later...

Zoe's shift had ended, and she couldn't wait to get home.

"D'you fancy a drink?" asked Rita.

"No, not tonight. In two weeks, though. I'm taking some time off to be with Max, we've got two weeks off." The consultant grinned.

"Ooh, lucky you! Enjoy." Said the nurse.

"Thank you." Responded her friend.

Zoe drove home as fast as she dared, and drew up at the block of flats.

The female got out, holding her handbag. With her other hand, she locked the car up and dropped her keys into her bag.

The journey upstairs was quick, thankfully.

Zoe knocked on the front door, something told her not to let herself in.

"Hello, beautiful." Said her husband as he opened the door.

"Max" she said simply, stepping inside. "I've missed you."

"My sentiments exactly." He responded, taking her coat from her and hanging it up. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, his kisses were laden with love and promises of things to come.

Zoe wrapped her hands loosely around his neck and kissed him wholeheartedly back, little moans escaping from her mouth whenever they paused briefly for air.

Max led her towards their bedroom. Zoe noticed flower petals scattered on the floor. "Just like the..."

"Hotel room at the Maldives would have been, yes." Max smiled as they entered the bedroom, petals were scattered all over the floor and all around them were battery operated tea lights.

"Wow." Was all Zoe could say.

She began to moan as Max's fingers reached between her legs, under her dress and under her knickers as he began to touch her. "Excuse me, I thought that there wasn't meant to be any teasing?!" she managed to stutter out, all in one go.

Max picked his wife up and laid her down on the bed. "There won't be, now... " he replied, raining kisses all over her body. "Although, at the moment, I think that we're both wearing too many clothes..."

Zoe awoke, some time later, slightly disgruntled as she discovered that there was no Max next to her. Instead though, there was a note.

"Don't panic, Zoe. I'm in the living room."

Zoe smiled, grabbed her dressing gown, wrapped it around herself and made her way into the living room.

Max was sitting on the sofa, also wearing his dressing gown. "Hey" he smiled, getting up and placing a kiss on his wife's lips.

"Hello." She said, cuddling into him.

"I'm making dinner." He said.

Zoe smiled as the smell of spaghetti bolognaise, one of her favourite meals, caught her nostrils. "Oh Max, you didn't?"

He kissed her, the gentle smile on his face full of love. "Of course I did. I intend to spoil you absolutely rotten during the next two weeks, this is our honeymoon, after all."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Zoe, baby, it's time to wake up." Max said to his wife the next morning.

Zoe stirred and opened her eyes. "Don't wanna..."

"We have to, I'm afraid." Her husband replied, kissing her. "We're going out shortly."

"Where to?"

"It's a surprise." He smiled gently. Zoe's hair was messy, last night's makeup was smudged, but to him, she still looked beautiful.

"Okay..." Zoe replied, sitting up. "Can you hand me my contact lense case, please?"

Max handed her the case. "Here you are."

Zoe attempted to put her contacts in, but she just couldn't manage it, her eyes were tired and the lenses made them sting slightly.

"You're meant to be taking me out, I'll have to wear my glasses so therefore I'll look old." Zoe grumbled.

"You'll still look stunning. This evening we're going out to somewhere rather fancy. Don't fret about your outfit though, I have something for you."

"Are you sure that it's appropriate?" Zoe winked.

Max looked offended. "I can do posh, you know! And it is certainly not rude!"

"Doesn't sound like your cup of tea."

"Hmm... You'll have to wait and see."

"Okay..." Replied the consultant, a tell-tale cheeky glint in her eyes. "It sounds like we're going to be rather busy today, so how about a shower?"

"Maybe we can squeeze it in if we're quick..."

"You ain't seen anything yet!"

A while later...

"I think that we're almost ready" Max said as he finished off his toast.

Zoe nodded. "How long are we going for?"

"Four days."

"I haven't packed anything, though!"

"Don't worry, I packed some things for you."

"I did notice that some items from my wardrobe were missing! I trust that you packed some nice things, not my scruffy stuff?" Zoe grilled.

"Of course I did." He assured her. "Stop worrying, sweetheart."

Zoe blushed, he didn't call her pet names very often, but when he did, she loved it.

When they were leaving the flat, Zoe looked around, a little sadly.

"What's up?" Max asked, taking her hand.

Zoe sighed as she shut the front door. "I was just thinking of all the times that I sat on the sofa, alone, wishing that things would be alright again."

Max kissed her. "Things are okay, again. Come on, let's go on an adventure."

To Zoe's surprise, they didn't take the car. She frowned, where could they possibly be going?

"Are we there yet?" Zoe complained. "My feet are hurting!"

"Nearly, d'you want me to pull your suitcase?"

"If you're sure?"

"Of course" he held his free hand out. Zoe handed her suitcase to him. "Thank you."

They got to the train station, Zoe was getting more and more confused by the minute.

"Come on" said Max, cocking his head towards the first class end of the train.

"Oh, Max!" Zoe gasped.

"Come on, Spiderman." He smiled.

They got onto the carriage, and their suitcases were whisked away to be stored.

They were greeted by a waiter, who seated them, then poured the couple a glass of champagne.

"To us" Max smiled.

"To us" Zoe agreed, tapping her glass against his.

"So, where are we going?" She asked after they'd each taken a sip.

"To London, for 4 days. We're going to go out to dinner tonight, tomorrow I'll let you drag me around all of the shops, we're also going on a boat trip, and on the third day, we can spend the entire day in bed, if you want to! And then, the day after, we could do some sightseeing , and in the afternoon we're going home."

"That sounds fantastic! Oh Max, it really does." London was Zoe's favourite place in the world, she loved it. If she didn't live in Holby, then she'd definitely live in London!

"I knew that you'd like it. I don't mind being in a suit really." Max chuckled.

"Neither do I, you look very handsome!" Zoe smiled. "Thank you so much for this, you know how much I love London. It's just what I- no, us as a couple need. Time together with nobody else. Just you and me." She said, snuggling into him.

"I agree. Now, how about more champagne?"

"I'm comfy." Zoe protested. "I don't want to get drunk before we get to London!"

"Okay." Max conceded with a laugh.

The couple chatted, enjoying each other's company, talking about nothing in particular, Max dropping the occasional kiss on his wife's head.

Zoe's head was resting on Max's shoulder. "I love you." She grinned, gazing up at him.

"I love you too. I will never, ever, tire of saying that." Max responded.

"Me neither." Zoe said, and gave him a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We're here!" Zoe grinned as they stepped out of the train.

"We are" Max agreed.

Zoe looked a little overwhelmed by the crowds, so Max took her hand. "It's okay, I'm here." He reassured her.

She nodded. "How far away is our hotel?"

"About 20 minutes' walk. There's no point in getting a cab."

Zoe nodded in agreement.

The pair walked to their hotel, taking in the sights of London- Zoe spotted the London Eye.

"Wow" the consultant breathed when she saw where they were staying. White bricked, tall, lush and extremely expensive- this was her kind of hotel.

Max smiled when he saw his wife's face- he knew that she'd love it. "Shall we check in?"

"Yes please!" Said Zoe.

The couple checked in to the hotel and were given the room key.

"Apparently, this hotel is famed for having the comfiest beds in the world, we'll make excellent use out of that during our stay." Zoe observed, reading through the brochure that she'd been given. "Oh wow, there's a spa and everything! I prefer your massages, but it would be nice to have a professional one."

Max shuddered. "I'd hate that. And thanks" he grinned.

"You can go swimming in the pool instead. You did pack my bikini, didn't you? I can't go skinny dipping here!"

"Of course I did!" He responded as the lift that they were in came to a stop and the doors opened.

Max led Zoe down a corridor then turned right. "Here we are."

He opened the room door.

Zoe was expecting to be in a small room, instead there was a suite of rooms.

There was the main bedroom, with an absolutely huge bed, and a small sitting room. In the bedroom, there was an ensuite bathroom with a marble floor, a spacious bathtub and a large shower.

"I love it, and you, so much." Zoe announced to Max, slipping her hands around his neck.

He smiled down at her, dipping his head to kiss her. "We've got enough time to test the bed out, if you'd like?" he asked between kisses.

Zoe nudged him towards the bed. "Definitely."

A few hours later...

"Zoe, I just have to go and check on the reservation for the restaurant, is that okay with you?" Max asked.

"Yep." Zoe was sat at the dressing table, doing her makeup ready for the evening. "Where's my outfit?"

"It's in there" Max gestured to a thin, black box on the bed, tied with a purple bow.

"Okay, thank you." Zoe smiled.

"I do hope that you like it, I spent ages picking it out." Max responded, dropping a kiss. "See you in a bit, I love you."

"I love you too." Zoe smiled.

After Max left the room, the consultant finished her makeup and opened the box on the bed.

Between sheets of black tissue paper, nestled a purple dress.

Zoe smiled as she lifted it out of the box. It truly was perfect for her- it was floor length, and absolutely beautiful.

She slipped it on. The dress clung to her body, showing her curves off to perfection. The neckline was V shaped, not too low to be immodest.

Also in the box was a necklace with a Z on it. Zoe decided to let Max put it around her neck.

A text came through on her phone. "If you're wondering what to wear on your feet, your favourite pair of Jimmy Choos are in your suitcase, I bet that you'll look stunning. I'll be back in a few minutes. M xxx"

Zoe smiled, her knew her so well.

Sure enough, there was a knock at the door a few minutes later. "Can I come in?" Max asked.

"Go ahead" Zoe called.

Max stepped into the room, and caught sight of Zoe. "You look... Amazing. " He said, closing the door behind him.

"Thank you." Zoe said, a blush forming on her cheeks. She offered her necklace to him. "Perhaps you could help me to put it on? You got it for me, after all."

"Of course. " He smiled tenderly.

Half an hour later...

The couple were ready for their meal. Max was dressed in a suit, tux and bow tie, to Zoe he looked very handsome.

It was 6:40, their table was reserved for 7.

They stepped outside, Max hailed a cab.

"Where are we off to then?" Zoe asked as they zoomed through the streets of London city.

"A very upmarket sushi restaurant, your favourite." Max responded.

Zoe smiled. "It sounds amazing. She said, her heart yet again feeling like it was going to burst with love for her husband.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zoe awoke the next morning whilst it was still dark. She panicked for a few seconds, wondering where she was. She realised, and smiled to herself.

"Are you alright?" Max's voice made her jump.

"Don't do that! Yeah, I was just thinking about all this... Us. How lucky I am to have you." She responded, just able to make him out in the dark.

"And I'm lucky to have you." He said with a grin, pulling her closer.

She nestled into his chest, smiling against him. "I'm so lucky that you gave me a second chance, to fix things."

He kissed her on the forehead, holding her close. "I did it because I believed."

"I know" Zoe gazed at him. "I didn't believe that we'd be happy-but we are."

"Like I said on our wedding day, 'we can be happy, I promise you we can.'"

"And that we are." His wife responded, snuggling into him and falling into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

A few hours later...

"Can't you make an exception? Okay, thank you... Can you do a refund? Right, thank you, goodbye." Said Max.

Zoe shifted around, yawning. "What's the matter?"

"Our boat trip around London has been cancelled due to the bad weather, it's tipping down and apparently the water will be really choppy."

"Oh dear." Said his wife sadly.

"I am sorry, Zoe." Max looked downright miserable.

"It's okay" Zoe smiled at him. "It's not your fault! Today, we can go shopping." She said as he sat back in bed with her.

"We can." He said grinning cheekily.

"What's up?" She asked, amused.

Without warning, he pinned her onto the bed, gazing down at her. "I thought..." he said, kissing his way down her body. "That since you said thank you so nicely to me last night, that it's my turn to return the favour..."

Zoe moaned and nodded. "I'd like that..."

A while later...

Zoe stood, wrapped up in her dressing gown, looking out onto the wet, miserable looking London streets with a scowl on her face- she didn't know what to wear!

"What's up?" Max asked. Zoe had fallen asleep on him again- so he'd got dressed and ordered them room service. The pair had enjoyed a breakfast of croissants, hot buttered toast, fruit, and coffee. Zoe had realised that the weather wasn't at all nice- she had a pair of jeans, boots, and a jumper with a T-shirt to go underneath- but she didn't have a coat.

"I don't have a suitable coat!" she huffed.

"Look in your suitcase." He ordered.

In her suitcase, Zoe found a large purple hoodie.

"Look on the back." Max said.

On the back of the hoodie were the words "Mrs Zoe Walker" in pink letters.

"I love it!" Zoe grinned. She often wore Max's hoodies but didn't own any herself.

She grinned as she found his Holby hoodie as well. "For me?"

"You wear it all the time, it's practically yours anyway. Plus, the ED staff are getting grey hoodies, like the AAU staff. I think that your purple one will match better with your outfit today though, don't you?" Max grinned.

"Certainly!" Zoe smiled.

The consultant got dressed, her new hoodie was the perfect fit- and very cosy. Zoe wasn't usually a soppy person, but she adored the new addition to her wardrobe, she loved saying that she was Max's wife, Mrs Zoe Walker.

"Ready, Mrs Walker?" Max asked a while later.

"Yes, Mr Walker." Zoe smiled, taking his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I'm ever so pleased with all of the bargains that I've picked up." Zoe said the next day. She was sorting through all of the things that she'd purchased the day before.

"And I'm exhausted." Max said, snuggling back under the covers.

Zoe was sat on the floor, packing all of the clothes that she'd purchased- plus a new pair of Jimmy Choos and some makeup.

"Well, today we shall spend in bed." Zoe responded, packing the last of her new clothes up and jumping back into bed.

"That sounds good." He said, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Is that all you think about?" She rolled her eyes.

"We are on our honeymoon!"

"Hmm. Today, how about just enjoying each other's company with a film and cuddles? I'm pretty sure that the TVs here have Netflix" Zoe suggested.

"I like the sound of that." He smiled.

"Good." His wife smiled, snuggling into him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said tenderly, brushing a spare piece of hair from her face.

She smiled at him. "What film d'you want to watch?"

"I just want to talk to you, not watch a film."

"Okay... what about?" She giggled.

"How amazing you are... How cute you are..." He said.

Zoe smiled, an amused twinkle in her eye. "You've told me that I'm amazing at least every single day, and I am not cute."

"I beg to differ!"

"Hmm... You're still cute."

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"I know you do!" Zoe chuckled.

"On second thoughts, I'd like to watch a film..." Max mused. "How about a James Bond?"

"No!"

"Er... How about a Disney?"

"No. I'll cry!"

"Er..."

"Bridget Jones?" Zoe suggested.

"No, that's terrible."

"It's not. How about Mamma Mia?" Zoe suggested.

"You cry at that though."

"I only have done once." Zoe protested.

"Hm..."

Zoe yawned, the tiredness of the last few weeks catching up with her. She'd been constantly on her feet or rushing around- now that she was still, she was beginning to realise how tired she was.

Max saw this. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Just the past few weeks catching up with me."

"We've had a hard time." Max said quietly.

"We have. But let's not think about that." Zoe said.

"You're right. Do you know, it's just over two years ago that I asked you for a cigarette?" Her husband asked, a smile on his face.

"Wow!" said Zoe. "Can't believe that I've put up with you for that length of time." Zoe teased.

"Oi!"

"Just kidding! Looking back now, that day changed our lives, didn't it?"

"It certainly did." Max agreed.

"That's crazy... But amazing." Zoe looked at him.

"It is. We've been put through the mill, tried and tested, haven't we?"

"We definitely have. But, we've come through it stronger than ever."

"I agree, Mrs Walker."

"Why thank you, Mr Walker."

 **The End :-)**

 **This was only ever intended to be quite short- plus it just felt right to end it here :)**

 **Reviews welcome,**

 **Laura xxx**


End file.
